


Safe.

by mai_writes_trash



Category: Detroit: Become Human
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Ralph is sad, Ralph killed a man, Theyre gay, oh hey is that Simon?, ralph is pure, rupert and Ralph are kinda gay, rupert escapes Connor, rupert is almighty boyo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 08:10:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15384453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mai_writes_trash/pseuds/mai_writes_trash
Summary: Rupert Travis, a worker android, finds another android being abused.How will he react?





	Safe.

Ralph backed up slowly, trying to escape from the man in front of him. The man was clearly drunk, and holding a lighter in his hand. Ralph didn’t want to get hurt. Ralph wanted to run, but he couldn’t will his legs to.

The man smiled, turning on the lighter. “This is what you get for being disobedient, you worthless android.” Bringing the lighter down onto Ralph’s face, Ralph squirmed as he tried to escape. The fire melted through his android skin, causing blue blood to seep out of a wound. It hurt. So much.

Tears rolling down his cheeks, he tried to push the man away. The man was too strong, and moved on to burning almost half his face. Laughing insanely, he brought the fire to Ralph’s eye, burning it up. 

Screaming in agony, he squeezed his eyes closed, feeling blue blood ooze out of his eye. Attempting to open an eye, Ralph struggled, screaming and crying for help. He wished for a miracle. He wished someone would help him.

Rupert heard screaming. Putting down his shovel, he jogged over to the source of the noise. Was someone getting hurt? Peeking into a corner, he saw a man with a lighter, and a severely beat up android screaming and crying. 

Freezing, he pondered about his options. He could leave him here and run. But he didn’t want to. That android... That android was too helpless. Gathering his courage, Rupert shouted. “Hey! What’re you doing?” 

The man looked up, dropping the lighter. “Don’t call the police, this android was misbehaving. I had to... I had to fix it.” The man said, smiling. “Are ya an android too? Want to be destroyed?” The man asked, smiling sinisterly. At that note, Rupert backed up and sprinted away.

Rupert didn’t want to die, but for the next few weeks all he could think about was that android. Every time that android’s face popped up in his mind, Rupert saw the helplessness and the pain in his expression. 

He couldn’t stand for this. Dropping the shovel, he ran away from his supposed “job”, and ended up at an apartment. Walking into one of the floors, he opened a door, finding it to consist of lots of pigeons. This isn’t such a bad spot to hide out... Rupert sat down, thinking about his options.

Still thinking about the android, Rupert rummaged for a change of clothes in the abandoned house’s closets, finding a jacket, overcoat and a cap. Throwing it on lazily, he also found a good amount of cash hidden under the floorboards. This could last a while. He wanted to find that android. But... He didn’t want to die either.

After getting a fake driver’s license, he dug out his LED, throwing it into the sink. It had been a week now. The android kept flashing through his mind. He had to save him. 

Scribbling the words “rA9” on the wall, he closed his eyes, thinking of the best route to find him. His eyes snapped open when he heard banging on the doors. 

“Open up! Detroit police!”

They had found him. Guess it was time to run again.

 

Ralph sat in the cold house, dropping his knife. He had killed the man. His eyes still blind, blood still warm, he backed up. The android he saw... Did he want to help?  
Why did Ralph kill the man? It was so sudden. He just grabbed the knife and-

Pulling the man up the stairs and tossing him into the bathtub, Ralph quickly cleaned the floor and the knife. The knife was his weapon now. It would keep him safe. If another man came here... He knew what to do.

Thinking of that android, Ralph sat down, hands trembling. That android wanted to help. But he didn’t. He didn’t help. Why didn’t he help? 

Closing his eyes and hugging himself, he let himself cry. His eyes hurt so much. He felt so guilty. “It wasn’t Ralph’s fault.” He whispered to himself, over and over again.

 

Rupert stumbled off the chair, running up to the attic. Hearing footsteps, he covered his mouth, squeezing his eyes shut and praying that he wouldn’t be found. Then the attic door opened. Falling down, he stumbled out of the apartment. 

Attempting to think of the best route to escape, he saw the chasers. An android. RK800. A human. Hank Anderson. Thinking of a diversion, he let the human catch up to him. At a ledge, he quickly pushed the human off, making sure it wasn’t fatal but still dangerous. Jumping away, he turned back.

Nobody was chasing him anymore. He was safe. The android must’ve stopped to help that human. Thank rA9. Stooping in his tracks, he climbed down the roof, walking around, looking for that android.

It started to rain. Looking for somewhere to hide for that night, he came across the same house he saw that android in. Perhaps the android was still in there?  
Creaking open the doors, he saw the android. Messy, beat up, hugging himself with his eyes closed. 

“Hello...?”

Ralph snapped up. A human? Did he have to kill him? He had no time to hide. Grabbing the knife, ready to attack, he suddenly got grabbed by that human. “I’m so sorry. I really wished I could’ve helped- I should’ve helped.” Rupert grabbed Ralph in a tight hug, apologising over and over again.

Ralph was surprised. He dropped the knife. The android. That android. It came back for him. Why did it come back? Ralph was just a worthless android, after all.  
“Why did you come back for Ralph...?” He asked, after Rupert had pulled apart the hug.  
“Is Ralph your name? I don’t know. I guess I just couldn’t bear to see it. The injustice. I’m Rupert, by the way.” Rupert replied, sitting down on the floor.

“I know a place where we can be free. It’s called Jericho. Would you like to come along?” Rupert asked, avoiding Ralph’s gaze. Ralph felt a slight rush of thirium rush to his face. “Okay. Ralph will follow you.” Ralph replied, crossing his legs.

Rupert smiled. “Alright then. I hope you... forgive me for not looking for you earlier. We’ll leave tomorrow? Right now the Detroit Police are looking for stray androids. It’s best we run tomorrow.” Rupert replied, furrowing his brows, thinking of yet another route.

Ralph nodded idly, standing up and grabbing his knife. Waking over to the kitchen, he scraped the words “rA9” on the walls, bored. Rupert stared from outside the kitchen, hearing the metal knife scrape the walls, which would be unnerving to humans. Ralph kept it up till morning. Rupert had attracted a Pigeon to fly into the house at one point.

Before leaving the house, Ralph pulled his hood up, to avoid attention. The pigeon perched itself on Rupert’s shoulder as Rupert stared at Ralph. He was so pitiful... Rupert had to get Ralph to safety. Ralph had been through to much. 

Walking out of the house, he spotted the RK800 model again. Grabbing Ralph’s hand and leading him in the opposite direction, Rupert briefed Ralph on who to avoid. 

Almost half a day of walking later, They has reached the ship. Ralph still tightly grabbing Rupert’s hand, they walked into the ship, being greeted by a blonde android. There were androids of all kinds there, and it scared Ralph. He was so different compared to them. He was so broken. Hiding his face in the hood, he followed after Rupert, who was making a quick detour of a place Ralph would be safe at.

Finding a small tent, Rupert sat Ralph down, and pulled down his hood. Rupert smiled warmly, letting go of Ralph’s hand and caressing his wounds lightly. “I think you don’t need to hide your face, Ralph. You’re already beautiful the way you are. It makes you unique.” Rupert said, ruffling Ralph’s hair. 

Ralph blushed, smoothing down his hair. “Thank you, Rupert. Ralph... really needed that.” Ralph smiled, avoiding his gaze. Rupert stared at Ralph for a while, before giving him a quick peck on the cheek. “Thank rA9 I found you, right?” Rupert laughed, before looking for that blonde android to ask if he could help.

Ralph stared at where the capped android had been, his LED blinking bright red, blushing hard. Was that what humans called affection? It was... nice. Ralph smiled, fidgeting with his burnt hands.

**Author's Note:**

> YEET THIS IS ONE LONG ASS FIC


End file.
